Lift me up
by Hebe Lynn
Summary: HIATUS/Reprimir y ocultar los sentimientos, puede convertir un vaso de agua en una tormenta completamente devastadora. Se aman. Se necesitan. Entonces ¿por qué lo suyo no funciona? ¿Qué viene luego de los felices por siempre?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

_Reprimir y ocultar los sentimientos, puede convertir un vaso de agua en una tormenta completamente devastadora. _

_Se aman. Se necesitan. Se apoyan._

_Entonces, ¿por qué lo suyo no funciona? _

_Esta historia comienza donde las otras terminan, cuando se apagan las luces y la vida sigue con el anonimato de las palabras no dichas._

_¿Qué viene luego de los felices por siempre?_

**Disclaimer:**

_Obviamente los personajes son prestados por S.M para jugar a nuestro antojo, solo no se lo digan. La historia es mía! por completo. Ya saben, no copiar y eso._

**Importante:**

_Esta historia es rating M, solo por el tema que trata. Hay situaciones narradas que no son recomendadas para menores, así que ya están advertidas.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Lift me up<strong>

**Capitulo I**

Edward observaba desde el octavo piso, con su frente pegada al cristal, la tarde más lluviosa en Londres de la que se tuviesen registros. Su pie marcaba inconcientemente el ritmo de la canción que sonaba en la radio, pero él parecía no percatarse de nada más allá de su propia cabeza.

En sus manos se encontraba el anillo que horas antes Bella había dejado sobre el velador de su cama, la misma que compartían todos los días. Aquella que no compartirían nunca más.

Los edificios de enfrente se veían borrosos y la ciudad era gris, todo parecía un gran manchón descolorido. Sobre todo su vida.

Sentía su garganta ardiendo como si en su esófago hubiese una hoguera. Soltó una risa seca con aquel último pensamiento.

— De saber que llevaba una hoguera, yo mismo quemaba a esa bruja —pensó.

_ ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?_

Era todo lo que ella podía pensar.

Sentía ganas de azotarse la cabeza contra un muro. Tenía rabia, se sentía fuerte estando lejos de él, controlando la situación. Pero después de todo, ella sabía que aquello era solo una farsa para sentirse mejor.

La realidad era que se había convertido en una tonta masoquista.

Su pelo castaño estilaba, junto a su abrigo. Evidenciando de algún modo la tormenta que se desarrollaba no solo en su corazón.

— Su relación es una mierda —comentó Alice apenas la vio entrar en el bar.

Bella sostenía un pequeño bolso de color negro, como si intentara sostenerse a si misma. En él llevaba algunas de sus pertenencias, pocas cosas que logró rescatar antes de escapar del departamento que compartía con Edward.

Su rostro se veía demacrado, el maquillaje había decidido quedarse en todas partes de su cara, menos en los lugares que debía.

Maquillaje a prueba de agua, mis polainas —pensó cuando observó su reflejo en el espejo de la entrada.

— Es demasiado tormentosa —añadió Rosalie con rabia contenida, sentada sobre uno de los taburetes del bar de sus amigos.

— Tormentosa no sería nada. Es como si un volcán se enfrentara a un tornado cuando están juntos —agregó Alice observando a su amiga de reojo con una extraña mueca, un tanto apenada, otro poco fastidiada.

— Podrían solo seguir ignorándome como hasta ahora y darme un vaso de eso que están bebiendo —exclamó Bella exasperada, viendo como las dos chicas discutían de su vida privada como si ella no estuviese presente.

Alice llenó el pequeño vaso con tequila y sacó un limón, pero antes de siquiera llegar a cortarlo por la mitad, Bella ya estaba pidiendo que le llenaran el vaso nuevamente. Apenas y sintió el ardor del licor pasearse por su lengua y, por el contrario de otorgarle un sosiego a su angustia, le brindó escuetamente un escalofrió al bajar por su garganta.

Rebuscó en su abrigo con manos temblorosas, hasta dar con la cajetilla de cigarrillos, pero al encontrarla se dio cuenta que, como todo en ella, estaba completamente arruinada. El agua, había traspasado las telas y acababan de terminar de devastar su día.

Sentía como una ola de furia se expandía por todo su interior, amenazándola con dejarla al descubierto frente a sus amigas. No quería llorar, no más. No valía la pena.

Se negaba a escuchar nuevamente un "Te lo dije", de Alice. O las preguntas de las que ella insistía escapar.

— ¿Qué pasó ahora? —preguntó Rosalie.

— Rompimos.

— Eso es nuevo —murmuró, con sarcasmo, su pequeña amiga soltando un bufido. Le tendió otro vaso con tequila y fue solo en aquel momento que reparó en que la castaña no llevaba su anillo de compromiso—. ¡Oh por dios! ¡Eso si es nuevo! —exclamó tapando su boca con una mano y señalando la mano de Bella con la otra.

Edward y Bella habían terminado su relación un montón de veces – más de las que ella tuviese memoria –, Pero nunca habían roto su promesa.

Eran novios desde la secundaria, para ser más precisos desde que se la levantó a Jacob, su antiguo novio. Luego, en la universidad, compartieron sus estudios de arte, él en música y ella en historia. Pero tras decidir compartir su vida, todo cambió. La vida dio una voltereta ridícula y en cierto modo casi burlesca, ocultarse los problemas comenzó a crear desconfianzas, estrés y finalmente pasándoles una factura que no estaban en pie de pagar.

— Esto es serio, completamente serio —continuó la pelinegro, sin caber en su asombro—. ¿De verdad se acabó?

— Se acabó —repitió la castaña en un balbuceo poco entendible. Se bebió su segundo tequila de un sorbo y lo dejó de golpe sobre la mesa. Lo extendió hacia Alice, dándole a entender que quería otro, pero Rosalie le atajó la mano bruscamente y negó enérgicamente con su cabeza.

— No quiero tener que llamar a Edward luego para que venga a buscarte —dijo con tono de amonestación—. Apuesto mis extensiones a que su discusión fue por culpa de esto.

— No realmente, anoche bebimos vodka, ¿recuerdas? —inquirió irónicamente en respuesta. Empujó su brazo para soltarse del agarre de la rubia y lanzó el vaso nuevamente a la barra de manera insistente—. Alice, si no me lo llenas tú, lo buscaré en otro lado— reclamó.

Estaba realmente hastiada de que todo el mundo intentara manejar su vida. Si había dejado al amor de su vida por ello, poco y nada le importaba una amiga… o dos.

El celular de Edward vibró sobre su escritorio. Abrió perezosamente un ojo y miró los números rojos de su reloj despertador, que anunciaban las dos de la madrugada. Estaba seguro sobre quien se encontraba del otro lado de la línea, sin siquiera tener que mirar el visor.

Bella seguramente se había ido a emborrachar, y quería fastidiarlo. Gritarle alguna estupidez por teléfono y luego dormirse en el sofá de alguna de las chicas. No sería la primera vez, así que decidió no contestar. Estaba harto de que la castaña no quisiera resolver sus problemas e insistiera en escudarse tras el licor. No era una alcohólica, pero se había vuelto una adicta a las fiestas y él ya estaba cansado de eso.

Mientras intentaba quitarse de la cabeza a la chica, su teléfono lo interrumpió. Enojado, estiró el brazo y alcanzó el aparato para apagarlo, pero se arrepintió al ver el nombre de Alice en la llamada entrante.

— Espero que sea importante para que llames a esta hora —gruñó a la persona tras el auricular.

— Quería saber si Bella estaba contigo.

Sino era ella, era por ella. Estaba harto de Isabella Marie Swan—. No, de hecho no la veo desde anoche. Rompimos —sentenció encendiendo la lámpara de su velador para dar con un cigarrillo—, por la mañana ya se había llevado las cosas y fue muy amable en dejar su anillo sobre mi mesa —añadió encendiendo el cilindro en su boca—, aunque seguramente eso ya lo sabes, así que me sorprende que me llames. De todos modos, no está aquí.

A Alice se le paralizó el corazón. Estaba segura que su amiga se había ido a molestar a Edward— Mierda.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Salió del bar hace como dos horas, había asumido que estaba contigo, pero quería asegurarme.

El ceño del chico marcó toda la preocupación que sintió en aquel momento—. ¿Bebió?...demonios, olvida esa pregunta, ¿qué tomó?

— Una botella de tequila.

Edward soltó de golpe todo el humo del cigarro. Bella, ebria, molesta y sola, nunca había sido una buena combinación.

— ¡Demonios! ¿Y tú la dejaste irse sola? ¿En que estabas pensando? ¿Dijo donde iba? ¿Con quien? ¿En que lugar pensaba quedarse? Mierda…ni siquiera puedo pensar…

— Se fue sola, dijo que iba al baño y luego desapareció. La perdimos.

— ¿Cómo que despareció? —acució el chico levantándose de la cama con rapidez—. Alice, Bella es una chica, no un manojo de llaves. No pueden perderla.

— Se fue, ni siquiera se llevó sus cosas. Pensé que había salido a fumar, pero simplemente desapareció. Se hizo humo. ¡Caput!

— En ninguna puta frase puede ser bueno decir "_caput_", así que no lo repitas.

— No te enojes conmigo.

Pero Edward ya no la escuchaba. Había finalizado la llamada para poder buscar las llaves de su automóvil. Solo le importaba encontrar a su chica antes de que la muy burra cometiera una locura.

— Pequeña tonta, ¿Dónde te metiste? —murmuró con insistencia observando todo a su alrededor. Luego de más de una hora de dar vueltas por la ciudad, decidió ir al único lugar que le quedaba por ver.

La antigua casa de Bella.

Aún permanecían algunas vigas. Una parte del pórtico, un tanto carbonizado, y los muros de concreto. Todo lo demás había sido consumido por un incendio hace tres años. En él, la hermana menor de Bella, Mía, había fallecido trágicamente por asfixia. Solo tenía dieciséis años y tras beberse una botella de brandy con su novio, ambos se habían quedado dormidos. Según los peritajes, un cigarrillo mal apagado había iniciado la desgracia. Mía no fumaba, por lo tanto, Isabella siempre supo que la culpa fue del chico a quien tanto odiaba.

Un año mas tarde y sin poder resignarse a la muerte de su hija, los padres de Isabella, decidieron irse de Londres para radicarse en Estados Unidos. Ya apenas y tenían contacto con ella. Querían dejar atrás todo lo que les recordara a su hija, incluso la mayor de ellas.

Arrodillada frente aquel lugar, se encontraba la castaña. La lluvia no había tenido piedad con ella y todo su cuerpo estilaba, fundiéndose a ratos con el paisaje.

Edward la vio, a lo lejos, incorporarse con dificultad. La siguió con la mirada, acercarse a lo que antiguamente había sido la puerta de entrada y por primera vez desde el incidente, la vio entrar a aquel lugar.

Salió rápidamente del auto al oírla gritar, entró corriendo al lugar y la encontró con las rodillas pegadas al piso, la cabeza entre sus manos y su cuerpo temblando violentamente debido a las convulsiones que le provocaba el llanto.

Se acercó corriendo hasta ella y se dejó caer a su lado para abrazarla.

— Tranquila —susurró apegándola a su cuerpo.

— ¡Déjame! —aulló la castaña con dolor. Se hizo a un lado y con dificultad golpeó el pecho de Edward para apartarlo—. Hijo de puta ¡Te odio! ¡Es tu culpa! —gritó olvidando por completo que el chico que tenía enfrente no era Ashton. Le dolía la cabeza y le costaba pensar con claridad. En aquel momento lo único que podía ver era el rostro del novio de su hermana— ¡Mal nacido! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Maldito! ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué?

— Bella, tranquilízate. Amor cálmate.

Bella sintió como el aire se volvía cada vez más escaso. Un fuerte tirón en su garganta y un mareo ridículamente aturdidor, la llevaron directamente al piso. Más tarde tendría que lidiar con la vergüenza que le producía expresar abiertamente la tristeza de aquella perdida. Una perdida que en el camino la había dejado extraviada a ella también.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, en vista que aunque no lo crean acabo de terminar de escribir el ultimo capitulo de "Take a Bow" y esta historia la tenía hace mucho guardada en el sotano, decidi colgarla y compartirla con ustedes. Los ultimos capitulos de TaB los voy acolgar por día, uno hoy por la noche, el otro, según los rv, mañana o pasado y así. Espero ponerme al día en todo esta semana. <strong>_

_**Para quienes siguen mis historias quiero pedirles disculpas por mi larga ausencia, pero entre las clases, y un monton de factores externos, había estado en sequia mental seria. De todos modos ya estoy de vuelta y con las pilas puestas, asi que a comentar bitches! **_

_**Okaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy! las adoro, aunque nunca respondo los mensajes, saben que los leo, sino no pediria mi alimento egolatra de comentarios...jajaajaja...**_

_**Bueno chicas, nos leemos y comentenme para saber que les parece la historia.**_

_**¿Dudas, sugerencias, libro de reclamos? Ya saben solo diganme!**_

_**muá!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:**

_Reprimir y ocultar los sentimientos, puede convertir un vaso de agua en una tormenta completamente devastadora. _

_Se aman. Se necesitan. Se apoyan._

_Entonces, ¿por qué lo suyo no funciona? _

_Esta historia comienza donde las otras terminan, cuando se apagan las luces y la vida sigue con el anonimato de las palabras no dichas._

_¿Qué viene luego de los felices por siempre?_

**Disclaimer:**

_Obviamente los personajes son prestados por S.M para jugar a nuestro antojo, solo no se lo digan. La historia es mía! por completo. Ya saben, no copiar y eso._

**Importante:**

_Esta historia es rating M, por los temas que aborda. Hay situaciones narradas que no son recomendadas para menores, así que ya están advertidas. _

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**Capitulo II**

**.**

Cuando Isabella Swan abrió los ojos por la mañana, sintió que era una pésima idea obedecer a los actos reflejos. La luz que se colaba por un gran ventanal situado a su lado izquierdo, entró directamente a su retina, cegándola, perforando, caliente, hasta su cerebro.

A lo lejos se oía un incesante pitido, un maldito y desagradable ruidito que le taladraba la cabeza.

Sus pensamientos eran caóticos, lagunas de información con escasos detalles, naufragaban en su memoria, todo muy confuso. Era casi como intentar armar un rompecabezas con piezas demasiado mezcladas y unas cuantas otras faltantes.

Inhaló hondo y cuando el terrible dolor de cabeza le dio un respiro, se destapó la cara para observar a su alrededor; Paredes claras, espacio pequeño, sofá de tela purpura chillona bajo ella y mucha, mucha luz.

Definitivamente estaba en el departamento de Alice.

Juntó sus parpados con fuerza y pesadez, rezongó, balbuceó y se cubrió completa con el edredón soltando un seco suspiro—. ¿Por qué demonios su mejor amiga tenía que arrendar un apartamento con vista al este? —se preguntó, mientras el sol apuntaba su salida.

Quería morir, casi literalmente. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, tras salir del bar se había ido directo al piso de Alice. Era claro que debía ser así.

En realidad, rogaba porque así hubiese sido.

— No bebo nunca más —gruñó con voz pastosa aplastándose contra el cojín bajo ella.

— Creo haberte oído decir eso un montón de veces —murmuró Edward desde algún lugar al que sus ojos no tenían acceso— ¿Qué tal te sientes?

_¡Oh, dios no!_

Él no encajaba para nada en su versión de los hechos de la noche anterior. Sí estaba ahí, seguramente ella había hecho algo sumamente estúpido.

Quitó el edredón de su cabeza de mala gana y lo vio; dentro de la cocina, apoyando su mentón sobre ambas manos y viéndola con gesto serio.

¿Se habían reconciliado o acababan de agarrarse de los pelos?

No había nada en la cara de Edward que develara qué podría haber ocurrido.

Dirigiéndole una ruborizada mirada, habló— Lo sabré cuando me digas por qué estás aquí —contestó al tiempo que saboreaba el vaso de jugo que Edward comenzaba a beber. Sintió la boca exageradamente seca, estaba demasiado deshidratada.

Clavó la vista sobre el mesón que dividía la cocina del comedor, para dar con un jarro de jugo, pero solo divisó plátanos y, hasta donde recordaba, ellos no eran nada buenos para la resaca —Cabrón —pensó, viendo mas allá, al dar con el jarro vacío en la esquina del mesón.

— Te encontré por la madrugada en la casa de tus padres.

_Mierda_. Eso si, que no conectaba en su historia.

— En ese caso me siento avergonzada. No, patética —se apresuró a corregir—. Ese encaja más.

— Bella, no es bueno que reprimas…

La chica lo miró alzando una ceja para que se callara, esa cantaleta ya la había oído demasiadas veces—. Para —dijo cortante—. Fue solo una borrachera —añadió restándole importancia—. De todos modos no tenías por qué ir a buscarme.

— Ya lo sé —replicó él muchacho, encogiéndose de hombros. Luego, despreocupado, limpió la manga de su sweater, sin siquiera mirarla.

Bella tragó algo similar a la saliva, ya que era demasiado gruesa para serlo, y explotó— ¿No podrías fingir que te importo un poco? No lo sé, decir al menos, _"sé que no debía, pero estaba preocupado._ Mierda…mentir al menos.

Los ojos del chico la vieron de reojo—. ¿No te dice más el que lo haya hecho? —acució con tono molesto—. Digo, salí a buscarte de madrugada, conduje por horas y…

Un puchero se formó en los carnosos labios de ella—. Antes eras más cariñoso —masculló interrumpiéndolo.

— ¡Y tu menos bruta! —exclamó él de vuelta perdiendo la paciencia. Siempre era lo mismo con ella—. Mira, lo siento —se disculpó sinceramente—, es solo que ya hemos tenido esta conversación otras veces y ya no tiene sentido —cruzó con largos pasos el vestíbulo y cogió la chaqueta que reposaba sobre una silla—. Me voy —anunció—, dile a Alice cuando despierte que luego repongo las cosas que ocupé y que la quiero mucho.

Bella soltó un suspiró de frustración, Edward era completamente hermético con ella, nunca le decía cosas de amor.

Ella necesitaba amor.

Rogaba por él, no de la manera tradicional, pero aun así.

— A mí nunca me lo dices —bufó frunciendo el ceño.

— Isabella…—empezó Edward, pero la chica de inmediato volvió a cortarlo.

Los ojos marrones brillaron con furia— ¡No me llames así! —exclamó tan fuerte, que sintió como si su cabeza fuese a partirse por la mitad—. Sabes que lo detesto.

Él la miró fijamente, debajo de toda la frustración que sentía, la amaba. Simplemente las cosas no funcionaban entre ellos. Alguno tenía que ceder, pero al parecer ninguno de los dos estaba muy dispuesto a hacerlo.

— Estoy agradecido con Alice, de ahí que le deje cariños —dijo él, posicionándose en frente de ella, quedando a los pies del sillón—. No seas tan malcriada.

— No me interesa.

— Te quiero.

— Idiota.

Edward sonrió ligeramente, alzando una de sus cejas— No voy a gastar esa palabra. Decírsela a la persona por la que realmente sientes algo de manera repetitiva, la gasta. Luego pierde la emoción, la validez.

La castaña entrecerró los ojos y frunció profundamente el ceño— Eso no es verdad. Si solo me digieras te quiero todos los días quizás…

— Tus padres te lo decían cariñosamente todos los días y mira, ¿donde están? —replicó él con sarcasmo—. A miles de kilómetros, sin siquiera enterarse de lo que su hija hace, o de cómo vive.

Isabella lo observó con tristeza en los ojos, ninguno de los dos extremos era bueno. El fuego que ardía en ellos estaba empezando a evaporarse velozmente, con la amenaza de la tormenta—. Perdieron una hija…—musitó en una manera patética por justificar la ausencia de sus padres.

El chico soltó un risotada carente completamente de alegría e inyectada en veneno—. No te equivoques mi vida, perdieron a dos —masculló.

No era su intención ser cruel con ella, la amaba, pero tenía que hacerle entender de algún modo que ella no tenía la culpa de nada de lo ocurrido. Llevaba tres años intentando hacerle ver que debía dejar de cargar la muerte de Mía, pero cada vez le parecía más lejano conseguirlo. Ya casi no podía recordar cómo era Bella antes de aquel fatídico día.

— Edward…

Él sacudió la cabeza para volver a hilar sus pensamientos con el presente— No quiero discutir contigo —dijo cuadrando sus hombros cansados—, tengo mucho trabajo y ya debo irme. ¿Te vas a quedar con Alice o piensas volver a casa?

— Ninguna de ellas. Por ahora solo voy a dormir otro rato y luego veré que hacer conmigo.

— Sabes que puedes quedarte en casa. Puedo cederte el sofá.

— No esperaba menos de ti —replicó la castaña entrecerrando los ojos. Él solo la ignoró y siguió su camino hasta la puerta para largarse con rumbo a su trabajo—. ¡Imbécil! —bramó llena de rabia, lanzando el cojín en el que descansaba su cabeza.

Siempre era así, se sentía tan frustrada. Se dejó caer nuevamente, pero para su mala fortuna terminó golpeándose la cabeza contra el brazo del sofá, provocando que un grito se le escapara de la boca.

Su día había comenzado terriblemente mal, las nauseas la obligaron a correr al baño para devolver el alcohol ingerido durante la tarde anterior, y la cabeza seguía doliéndole de la misma manera que cuando abrió los ojos, incluso tras haber tragado dos analgésicos.

El molesto pitido de la maquina contestadora de Alice continuaba su desagradable sonido, taladrando sin piedad alguna su cerebro.

—¡Apaguen esa mierda de una vez! —gimió tapándose el rostro completo con el edredón, pues el dolor se había vuelto insoportable. Estaba hecha una bola para cuando su amiga apareció.

— ¿Qué tal la resaca? —preguntó Alice con voz aguda, chillona, acercándose a la maquina contestadora. Presionó el botón para apagarla y se dirigió a la cocina. Vestía solo unos shorts de jeans desteñidos con brasier deportivo negro e iba descalza.

— Perfecta. Me siento como la puta mierda.

Alice frunció el ceño, a pesar de trabajar en un bar atendiendo borrachos seguía sorprendiéndose de la boca de camionero de Bella—. Cuida esas palabras. _¡Uy!_ —aulló emocionada y el cerebro de Bella hizo un _crac_ en su interior—, Edward te dejó sopa —comentó distraída observando el contenido de la olla y pensando al mismo tiempo que debía depilarse—. ¿No te parece un amor?

La cabeza de Bella se alzó lentamente, con cuidado ridículo de que su cerebro se mantuviera dentro del cráneo—. Ya está disponible, puedes buscarlo y darle un hijo si se te antoja.

De todos modos buscó con sus ojos la cocina y le fue inevitable sentirse enternecida. Edward era genial, algo malgenio, quizás un poco estirado, pero genial al fin y al cabo.

Y lo amaba.

Solo dios sabía la intensidad de sus sentimientos.

— No seas ridícula. Es solo que si lo hubieses visto estaba tan preocupado y se quedó toda la noche cuidándote.

La noche anterior seguía siendo un misterio para ella. Ni siquiera podía recordar de qué manera había logrado llegar a su antigua casa y era aun mas misterioso el por qué decidió ir a ahí. Expulsó aquellas dudas y se concentró en su amiga—. Si, pues el muy idiota no fue capaz de ponerme un cojín, si lo hubiese hecho no me habría golpeado la cabeza.

— Lo hizo —señaló Alice—, fue el mismo que lanzaste a la puerta —apuntó con su pulgar la entrada donde la tela dorada brillaba en el piso— Y gracias al cual me desperté, idiota.

— A veces me cuesta reconocer de cual de los dos lados estás.

— Es obvio —contestó con voz solemne, encendiendo la cocina para calentar un poco de sopa—, del lado del amor.

Ambas se observaron un segundo hasta que estallaron en sonoras carcajadas.

—¡_Puta madre_, mi cabeza! —lloriqueó la castaña.

—Tu, frentona estúpida, te dije que cuidaras tus palabras —exclamó Alice, golpeando el mesón de la cocina—. Como te haga poner un dólar más en el frasco me haré millonaria y de verdad lo necesito. Estoy hasta la madre de atender idiotas alcohólicos. Nada personal, no me veas así.

—Yo no soy alcohólica —musitó Isabella sin mucha convicción. Sabía que estaba bebiendo bastante últimamente, pero era solo porque quería distraerse y evadirse un poco.

Divertirse era fácil cuando tu mejor amiga trabajaba en un bar y era novia del dueño.

—Por supuesto que no. Solo bebes ¿qué? ¿Ocasionalmente?

—No empieces como Edward.

—Y tú no te conviertas en tu madre —golpe bajo, Alice lo supo en cuanto vio el rostro enojado—. Sabes que eres mi amiga y te quiero, por eso no me puedo callar. Has estado bebiendo mucho, no me gusta. Ayer estaba aterrada, por eso llamé a Edward, de verdad sé más considerada con él, salió corriendo a buscarte.

— Lo odio. ¿Por qué no simplemente me deja y ya?

— ¿No fuiste tú quien lo dejó?

La castaña reposó la cabeza sobre el brazo del sofá y cerró los ojos— No lo sé —susurró con tristeza luego de un rato—. Con Edward nunca termina. Es como esas relaciones eternas en las que siempre sabes que esa persona va a estar para ti y eso me hace dudar. Con él, el dos es impar.

— Sabes que no entiendo ni una palabra, ¿verdad?

Abrió solo un ojo para verla— Claro que no, ni siquiera yo lo hago —y volvió a cerrarlo—. En fin —suspiró—, sírveme un poco de sopa.

—Yo no soy tu criada.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Me obligaras a llamar a Edward para que lo haga.

—Deja de molestarlo. Ya bastante trabajo tiene como para encima convertirse en tu niñera. ¡Cabrona ingrata!

Del otro lado de la ciudad, Edward volvía a estar frente al mismo ventanal de la tarde anterior y jugueteaba con el mismo anillo en su bolsillo. El día estaba menos brumoso, al menos en el exterior, ya que su interior se había vuelto un tormentoso caos. Su mañana había comenzado siendo una reverenda mierda, así como su noche y el resto del día. Ver a su chica en las condiciones que la había encontrado le estaba partiendo el corazón, sobre todo al tener la certeza absoluta de que nada de lo que hiciera la ayudaría. Él, era un hombre de carácter, nunca se dejó manipular por nadie, pero bastaba ver ese par de ojos avellanados llenos de angustia y de tristeza para aminorarse por completo.

Desde el primer momento que la vio, sentada en una banca del colegio, con unas gafas negras más grandes que su cara y una falda escocesa típica del uniforme, se había encandilado. Él era dos años mayor que ella, y por regla, siempre buscaba chicas mayores que él, universitarias de incluso cinco años más que los suyos, pero eso no importó. Ni siquiera el novio súper fuerte. Ni la paliza que éste le dio.

Nada le importó.

Ignoró su rechazo e insistió.

La quería a ella.

Por eso cuando al fin consiguió su numero no dudó en llamarla. Tras conseguir su dirección la visitó.

—No creo haber conocido a alguien más tenaz que tu, Edward —fue la primera vez que lo llamó por su nombre. Claro, él había tomado un avión en dirección al norte, más allá de Inglaterra, a Escocia, solo para visitarla durante vacaciones, en casa de sus abuelos maternos.

Lo sabía desde que la vio. Ella sería su pareja aunque fuese por cansancio.

Apoyó cada una de sus decisiones, la acompañó en sus alegrías y se mantuvo firme frente a sus penas, vivía por ella. Pero ahora se sentía superado.

Llevaba tres años respirando con cuidado para no dañar con uno de sus suspiros el caparazón de su mujer. Verla tan perdida le aclaraba que él no era ayuda en lo más mínimo.

La había absorbido tanto que la había debilitado.

La había convertido en otra persona.

Una que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

Mientras recordaba el rostro de su chica bañado en lágrimas, pensaba en que lo mejor sería dejarla sola. Ya no era capaz de soportar estar con alguien que lo arrastraba constantemente y con tanta fuerza al camino contrario que él quería recorrer.

Había estado en el pasado con muchas mujeres, demasiadas. Era fuerte, dominante y se sabía guapo, pero tras la desgraciada muerte de Mía se había convertido en el felpudo de Bella y ya no quería más aquello.

—Soy fuerte, pero no puedo vivir una vida por los dos —tecleó en su teléfono. Mantuvo la pantalla frente a sus ojos y miró durante un rato esas palabras.

Debía volver a tomar las riendas de su vida.

Presionó enviar y dejó que sus parpados descansaran un momento.

Lo siento nena, pero yo soy fuerte y es hora que tu también empieces a serlo.

Con ese ultimo pensamiento, dio media vuelta, apartándose del cristal y buscó las llaves de su automóvil, debía ordenar las cosas de su apartamento y buscar un buen corredor de propiedades.

Quiero vivir mi vida contigo, pero no vivirla por ti.

No voy a vivir por ti, Bella Swan.

_No por ambos._

En el apartamento de Alice, Bella se sentó a piernas cruzadas frente al gran ventanal hasta que la noche le cayó encima, sostuvo su celular con manos temblorosas y el corazón terriblemente apretado.

Esa noche no fue capaz de beber ni una sola copa.

* * *

><p><strong>*Hebe asoma su cabeza por la ventanita, avergonzada*<strong>

**Holas... **

**Holitas...**

**Hellooowwww!**

**¿Se acuerdan de mi?**

**Pues qué les puedo decir, no mucho, aunque si algo súper importante, creía que había perdido este fic y adivinen qué, lo encontré hoy día. Las segundas buenas noticias (al menos para quienes quieran seguir leyendola) es que tengo varios capítulos terminados. Cuatro más.**

**Así que pienso terminarla.**

**Y bueeeee...ojala que les guste. Desde hoy respondo reviews, asi que para quienes tengan dudas solo haganmelas saber.**

**Les dejo un adelanto del proximo capitulo, que como está terminado pienso colgar pasado mañana a ver si así las entusiasmo a seguir leyendo esta historia.**

_— ¡Déjame! —gritó Bella, sacudiéndose vehementemente para soltarse. Estaba ebria, pero no ida._

_Comenzó a dar taconazos a ciegas con desesperación. De ninguna manera dejaría que un idiota, hijo de puta, le pusiera las manos encima._

_Segundo error en la misma noche._

_Una bofetada impactó de lleno en su mejilla. Sintió la cabeza arder y pronto descubrió que acababa de darse contra el espejo. Tocó su frente instantáneamente al sentirla húmeda y vio la sangre sobre su mano._

_— ¡Hijo de puta! —chilló dando golpes a ciegas._

_Estaba aterrada y no podía pensar en nada. Su primera prioridad era salir de ahí. Se sentía dentro de una pesadilla, de esas que te dejan marcas, no las que se olvidan al abrir los ojos por la mañana._

**Y, quieren seguir leyendo? Espero que si...**

**Besos, abrazos y cursilerias varias!**

**muá!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:**

_Reprimir y ocultar los sentimientos, puede convertir un vaso de agua en una tormenta completamente devastadora. _

_Se aman. Se necesitan. Se apoyan._

_Entonces, ¿por qué lo suyo no funciona? _

_Esta historia comienza donde las otras terminan, cuando se apagan las luces y la vida sigue con el anonimato de las palabras no dichas._

_¿Qué viene luego de los felices por siempre?_

**Disclaimer:**

_Obviamente los personajes son prestados por S.M para jugar a nuestro antojo, solo no se lo digan. La historia es mía! por completo. Ya saben, no copiar y eso._

**Importante:**

_Esta historia es rating M, por los temas que aborda. Hay situaciones narradas que no son recomendadas para menores, así que ya están advertidas. _

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**Capítulo III**

**.**

"_Soy fuerte, pero no puedo vivir una vida por los dos…"_

No era capaz de despegar la vista de la pantalla del celular. Llevaba horas analizando esas palabras.

_¿Estaba dejándola de manera definitiva?_

— Si —gritó su conciencia aletargada por la falta de sueño.

Ella habría escrito un; "Vete al demonio", "Jodete" o tal vez "Muérete y déjame en paz". En cambio él nunca era claro, Edward Cullen y sus jodidos crípticos mensajes. El mayor problema en todo aquello, era la interpretación literal de ella, porque siendo honestos, Bella Swan conocía perfectamente lo que aquel mensaje significaba, aun cuando intentase obviarlo de todas las formas posibles.

Ese era su modo de decirle adiós.

El amanecer se había presentado con atronadores relámpagos quebrando el cielo. Retumbando la vidriera y haciendo ecos en sus palpitares.

Exhaló el humo del cigarrillo frunciendo los labios, para expulsarlo de su garganta seca, lo hizo de forma lenta, suspirando de paso sus frustraciones. Miró hacia abajo, en dirección a su celular, el cual se mantenía conectado al cargador, y mordió con fuerza su labio.

Había tecleado una infinidad de mensajes durante una noche que le pareció eterna, pero no se atrevió a enviar ninguno de ellos, simplemente los borró una y otra vez. Nada parecía suficientemente bueno para responder.

Inhaló por última vez y apagó el cilindro exhalando con lentitud el humo, disfrutando el amargo paseo de este por sus labios.

Lo que había pasado con Edward la mantenía en vilo, pensando, obligándola a buscar una solución a su mente enredada.

— ¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo con mi vida? —preguntó con voz suave a nadie en particular.

Subió ambas piernas a la altura de su pecho, estaba descalza con un pantalón de chándal y se sentía helada. Se abrazó a si misma en busca de calor y consuelo, pero no obtuvo ni lo uno, ni lo otro.

Seguía sola.

Alice había quedado de dormir en el piso de Jasper, huyendo quizás de tener que consolarla. No era que le hiciera demasiada falta; ambas sabían que lo único que podía hacer por ella era comprarle helado y pasarle los pañuelos. Eso o llenar su vaso con tequila y estaba claro que aquello no iba a ocurrir.

Tomó su teléfono y releyó el mensaje por última vez.

Edward había tirado la toalla con ella; la estaba abandonando así como todos.

Oficialmente era soltera.

Un estado que nunca le había agradado demasiado. Ella no servía para la soledad, era emocionalmente inestable y dependía mucho de los demás, sobre todo de él. Siempre lo supo, por eso se negó tan vehementemente a ser su novia en un principio; tenía claro que perdería la cabeza por él, que se volvería loca si algún día la dejaba.

Jacob, en cambio, era su par natural.

Su igual.

El amor seguro, controlado en la justa medida de cariño.

De adolescente prometió amar solo a un hombre. Renée, su madre, le había indicado lo ridículo que sonaba aquello, pero ella insistió en que uno solo sería dueño de su corazón y que no lo repartiría por partes. Ella no sería ese tipo de chica.

Jacob era el indicado para ella.

Desde que lo conoció simpatizó con él y al poco tiempo se volvieron novios. Él la protegía de la inexplicable soledad que la perseguía siempre, le hacía la vida sencilla.

Tenían un amor basado en la confianza y la compañía. Se eran leales y compartían sus vidas en la justa medida.

En aquel momento ella no necesitaba más.

No conocía más.

Y lo desconocido no era bueno.

Toda su vida fue desconfiada y pesimista. Había planificado su futuro por completo, y en la ecuación de ello, Jacob encajaba de forma perfecta. Estudiaría una carrera corta, trabajaría por un salario fijo que le permitiría vivir tranquila, sin muchos lujos, pero… tranquila. Su destino la había encontrado muy joven, dándole la paz interior que la gente tarda en encontrar más de la mitad de su vida, y que para cuando lo hacen, muchas veces, ya es por resignación.

Construyó cada pequeño detalle en base a la realidad. Los cuentos de hadas eran solo eso, los grandes amores estaban destinados al fracaso y al sufrimiento. La vida real era dura, por eso evitaba los riesgos, no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo por algo que seguramente nunca llegaría.

Por eso cuando Edward Cullen se fijó en ella, lo rechazó de manera tajante.

Él emulaba las fantasías adolescentes de todas las chicas, menos las suyas. Era el equivalente a una bola demoledora frente a una casa de paja. Él lobo que soplaba las casas de los tres cerditos, destruyendo todo a su paso.

Por suerte su casa estaba hecha de cimientos duros.

Él era lo desconocido.

Lo que no sabía que necesitaba.

Sin haberlo conocido era feliz, una felicidad arraigada en el raciocinio, pero cumplía su cometido al fin y al cabo; darle tranquilidad.

Nunca fue capaz de comprender por qué él se fijó en ella, de entre todo el alumnado nunca destacó por sobre las demás, en ningún sentido. Siempre estuvo dentro de la gente promedio y así se sentía bien, no necesitaba más que lo que tenía. Y por este mismo motivo se negaba a conocerlo más allá; no quería necesitar a alguien tan independiente, liberal y soñador como Edward Cullen.

No, no y no —se dijo cada vez que su fuerza de voluntad flaqueaba ante sus promesas. Juramentos de un amor apasionado, caminos desconocidos y vida.

Vida.

Vivir un amor.

Le era tan difícil entender la filosofía de Edward. Todo con él era sobre la marcha, no planificaba, solo respiraba y reía. Espontaneidad podría haber sido fácil su segundo nombre e increíblemente fue quien la hizo sentir más segura que nadie.

Él la sostuvo cada vez que sus piernas flaquearon, apoyó sus decisiones porque confiaba en ella y la amó.

Con fuerza, con pasión, con su cuerpo y con su alma.

Y ella le había fallado en tantas formas.

_Dios_ —metió la cabeza entre sus rodillas y lloró.

Ella había soltado la mano del hombre que amaba.

Ella lo había abandonado.

Y a Mía…

Toda la perfección de su replanteada vida se había ido al demonio tras el siniestro incendio.

Su hermana menor, su opuesto, el ying de su yang. Quien reía fuerte y con la boca bien abierta, la que solía golpearle la frente, tanto, que un día se vio obligada a cortarse flequillo para obstaculizar o, más bien, amortiguar el paso de su mano. Esa pequeñaja molesta con quien disfrutaba haciendo bromas.

Mía era la única persona con quien Bella se sentía a gusto, aun siendo tan diametralmente distintas. Su hermana era soñadora por naturaleza, no razonaba, no planificaba, no estudiaba, y cada vez que Bella la reñía por algo ella solía responder con un—; "¿Sabes que te hace falta? Coger. No las llaves…cogerte a un chico" —y levantando soezmente su dedo de en medio, volvía a reír.

Habían tenido conversaciones de chicas y si bien Mía era un tiro al aire para el mundo en general, Isabella sabía que nunca había llegado a más con nadie. De ahí su insistencia en que se usase un féretro blanco con ella, en señal de la pureza de la adolescente.

—Se siente bien dejarte en evidencia —fue todo lo que dijo en la misa…y en una semana completa no abrió la boca para nada más que comer. Temía que al hacerlo desconocería su propia voz, debía tener la certeza absoluta de que algo de ella misma permanecía aun debajo de tanto dolor.

Lloró tanto, que para cuando decidió dejar de hacerlo, creyó que nunca más tendría lágrimas. Obviamente el destino se burlaba de aquel pensamiento, si, tenía lágrimas, muchas de ellas…corriendo por sus mejillas, deslizándose por el cuello de su camiseta holgada. Todas dedicadas a una sola persona en ese mismo momento.

A Edward Cullen.

Había observado en más de una oportunidad su teléfono celular y verificado otras tantas más su buzón de voz.

Nada.

Revisó su casilla de mail esperando una carta extensa, repleta de maldiciones, juramentos, enviadas al diablo y frases reiterativas. Llenas de sinónimos grandilocuentes y citas a grandes escritores… literatos del drama clásico. Y, nuevamente, saludos al diablo.

En cambio, solo encontró la respuesta positiva a uno de sus proyectos y una cadena de su madre, titulada "¿Amas a Jesús?".

Isabella no le había devuelto el mensaje; no gritos, no recriminaciones.

Nada de nada y eso no era propio de ella.

Estaba preparado sicológicamente para tratar con una chica enfurecida, llorona al extremo de ser lacrimógena, incluso con la Bella ebria. ¿Pero _nada_?

Cuando el reloj marcó las seis de la tarde no fue capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese su ex – prometida.

No se atrevía a llamarla, sentía un apretón en la tripa tan fuerte cada vez que marcaba el número, sin siquiera darle a la tecla verde que le era imposible llamarle directo.

Tartamudeaba mentalmente.

Descendiendo al estacionamiento y tras mucho meditarlo, decidió llamar a Alice.

— ¡Hola _chascón! _—fue su saludo tras el tercer pitido.

Fue oírla y mirar su reflejo inconscientemente en el espejo de su oficina, el cabello ya no era el mismo de antes, ahora iba peinado. Odiaba aquel apodo, pero ella se empecinaba en llamarlo así.

— ¿Qué hay? —preguntó.

Escuchó el resoplar del otro lado de la línea— ¿Qué hay? —repitió ella con desgana—. No mucho —agregó luego de unos segundos—. Estoy en casa de Jasper desde ayer —apuntó, sentándose sobre la cama a un lado de los pies del rubio, que dormía tapado hasta la cintura, lo miró de soslayo y sonrió—, ¿y tú? —preguntó recordando que aun sostenía el aparato contra su oreja—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Y como siempre daba vuelta la tortilla de manera magistral—. Saliendo del trabajo. Una jornada laboral como la mierda. Estoy putamente agotado…en verdad…

— ¡Oh, por dios! —lo interrumpió su amiga exclamando fuerte—. Es que tu y Bella no pueden dejar de maldecir.

— ¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

Alice rodó los ojos, sabía que aquella llamada no era precisamente para saber de su salud, ni hablar del clima, mucho menos para averiguar qué tal iba la relación amorosa de ella; no había otra cosa que importase cuando hablaba con Edward, solo Bella. Había estado tantas veces en el centro de la batalla para saberlo—. Con ella nada. Se quedó en mi departamento anoche.

—Pero tu dormiste donde Jasper.

Alice sintió ganas de gritarle—; _¿Y a ti qué demonios te importa?_ —pero lo pensó mejor, y, en cambio, tomó aire antes de responder—; Si, es que sentí cargo de conciencia al intentar follar a mi novio frente a ella —intentó bromear.

Siempre tan espontanea. Una característica que extrañaba en si mismo.

—O sea que se quedó sola.

Y la broma no había dado resultado.

—Bravo Sherlock —ironizó.

—Te quiero amiga, pero hoy día no soy el mejor con el sarcasmo —dijo, luego se despidió y cortó la llamada.

Bella había estado sola durante toda la noche y no había marcado su número ni una sola vez.

No textos, no e-mails, no _nada_.

Conociéndola no debía haber comido, porque odiaba hacerlo sin compañía. Debía tener hambre, quizás había bebido hasta llegar al coma etílico, tal vez se había emborrachado tanto que se había caído y golpeado la cabeza, y el coma etílico acababa de convertirse en un _TEC_ cerrado…o abierto. O pudo haberse ahogado con su propio vomito.

Su estomago dio un fuerte vuelco ante aquel ultimo pensamiento.

Debía dejar de fantasear tanto, se dijo mientras aceleraba su todoterreno con dirección al apartamento de Alice.

Al llegar subió el ascensor y pulsó rápidamente el 6— ¿Y si se lanzó por la ventana? —meditó sintiéndose enfermo— ¿Cuántas eran las posibilidades de salir con vida cayendo desde 14 metros?

Se apoyó contra el espejo del elevador con su puño apretado, soltó ligeramente la corbata e inhaló profundo, pero la tranquilidad no llegó. Quería verificar con ojos propios a la castaña.

Luego de lo que le parecieron horas, las puertas se abrieron, salió corriendo por el vestíbulo y presionó el timbre con fuerza. Su zapato marcaba inconscientemente los segundos pasajeros.

Nada.

Y la nada acababa de volverse una puta mierda.

Miró su teléfono y marcó la casilla denominada "Amor" — Tengo que cambiar esto —meditó pensando en que pronto aquel numero pasaría a la _B_. Dentro podía escuchar a Nirvana entonando "Dumb", el _ringtone_ de Bella, sonar y sonar.

Dejó de presionar el timbre y golpeó la madera—. ¡Bella, abre! —exclamó. Al no obtener respuesta alguna, volvió a golpear, esta vez con más fuerza, descargando su ansiedad en cada estruendo— ¿Bella?¡Abre, maldita sea!

Tras cuatro llamadas perdidas y el martillear incesante de su corazón, buscó la llave que Alice solía esconder para casos de urgencias, antes de tirar la puerta de una patada; enterrada en la maceta, a un lado del timbre.

—Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda —repetía cual mantra, al tiempo que daba vuelta el pomo y se metía al apartamento.

Estaba frío. En el centro de la mesa del salón, el celular vibraba y _Kurt_ continuaba desgarrando su voz. Cortó la llamada y este dejó de sonar, dejando todo el lugar en silencio. Tenía miedo, una opresión que solía acompañarlo – bastante seguido – en los últimos tres años.

Sintió hielo recorrer su columna; el gran ventanal que daba a la terraza estaba abierto, el viento entraba alzando la cortina lila. Avanzó dando grandes zancadas, temeroso pero decidido, tenía que verificar que no se hubiese lanzado—. _Dios_, haré lo que sea porque ella esté bien —oró en silencio—. Juro, que sea lo que sea —reafirmó.

Se apoyó en el barandal y miró hacia abajo; No había nada.

Al girarse la encontró cual fantasma, dentro del salón; no comas etílicos, TEC cerrados, ni abiertos, no había nada.

Y por primera vez en el día, la nada le pareció tan putamente buena.

Iba con una bata de baño y descalza, una de sus jodidas malditas costumbres, ¿acaso, no podía usar zapatos?

Se metió al salón y cerró el ventanal para que dejase de entrar la ventisca exterior—. Abrígate —fue lo primero que salió de la boca sonrosada.

Edward suspiró—. No soy yo quien va apenas en toalla —contestó luego, negando con la cabeza. El cabello castaño estilaba y gotas gruesas rodaban por las mejillas pálidas.

_Dumb_, volvió a sonar, interrumpiendo la respuesta de Bella. Una canción que iba muy bien con ella y con sus ironías camufladas—. Sin duda alguna es una canción que te va bien —señaló, apuntando a la letra de la canción, sobre todo en la parte de la resaca.

— Por supuesto, él gran sueño de Kurt Cobain antes de suicidarse fue, seguramente, terminar dentro de los celulares de cientos de fans —habló con voz monótona, ignorando el comentario malintencionado de él. Alcanzó el aparato y envió la llamada al buzón de voz, sin ver de quien se trataba.

—¿Por qué no abrías la puerta?

—Si no es demasiado obvio, estaba en la ducha.

Un silencio enorme pareció engullirlos. El peso del quiebre los estaba aplastando, a ambos.

Los escasos metros que les separaban parecían kilómetros. La distancia y el frío eran abrumadores.

Isabella tragó el nudo ardiente de su garganta, llevaba ojeras grandes y marcadas bajo sus parpados, los ojos enrojecidos y la nariz taponada. Lo último que necesitaba en aquel momento era tener a Edward frente a ella.

La miró detenidamente. Era hermosa, pero le hacía tanto daño— ¿Cómo estás? —rompió el silencio.

Bella seguía escondiendo la cara, bajo la maraña de cabello oscuro—Dejando a un lado el sarcasmo, estoy bien. ¿Tú?

—¿Por qué no me llamaste?

—¿Para qué, Edward? —replicó alzando la cabeza rápido, de un solo movimiento y él pudo verla—. Entendí el mensaje, no creo que sea necesario hablar más.

Mentirosa. No estaba bien. _No_. Había llorado y esta vez era por su culpa. Él, quien le había prometido jamás herirla, la había abandonado. Se sintió pésimo—. Sabes que te quiero, de verdad. Es solo que lo hemos intentado tanto y —era una excusa patética, pero era la realidad—, las relaciones no se mantienen por si solas. _¡Mierda!_ —profirió elevando la voz. Caminó hasta una silla y se dejó caer sobre ella—. Yo no quería que esto fuese así, tú lo sabes.

—Lo sé —fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo.

—Bella, te quiero —repitió. No decía esas palabras a la ligera, quería hacerla reaccionar, ver una emoción distinta frente a él. Estaba preparado para lidiar con una contraparte enfurruñada, no con la que se presentaba ante él.

Ella inhaló hondo, dejó su teléfono de vuelta en la mesa y dio media vuelta—. Lo sé. Entiendo todo, no te preocupes —dijo y se alejó por el pasillo.

La cabeza de Edward daba giros. ¿Estaba haciendo bien? Él quería estar con ella, ya ni siquiera recordaba el porqué de la discusión. En el frío que se ceñía sobre si, todo le pareció absurdo.

Se levantó, estaba solo en la sala, se sentía de igual manera. Pensaba en seguirla y olvidarlo todo, no sería la primera vez. Fue hasta la cocina y encontró las cuerdas que lo ataban a no dar marcha atrás; dos botellas de tequila vacías como recordatorio, latente, la respuesta. Seguramente ella tenía resaca; una grande, por eso estaba así de adormecida—. ¿Madurez repentina? —había pensado—. Ni una mierda.

Ella apareció de pronto, seguía descalza, con la misma bata y el pelo igual de mojado—. Mira —señaló deteniéndose bajo el umbral del vestíbulo—. Te quiero y sé que siempre va a ser así, pero ya no necesito esto en mi vida, y tienes razón en no quererlo tampoco. Ahora necesito ser feliz y tú también. Es lo justo.

Él se limitó a mirarla unos segundos. Recorrió la cocina, y continuó avanzando hacia la sala. Una distancia más que prudente los separaba. La mesa del centro no era el único obstáculo entre ellos, había otros mucho mayores. El celular los volvió a interrumpir.

Edward negó fervientemente. _¿Dos botellas?,_ sacudió la cabeza y soltando una risotada de frustración—; Eres un puto cliché —soltó caminando a la puerta de salida y dio un portazo al estar fuera.

Volvía a dejarla sola.

Para cuando llegó al estacionamiento, iba sin corbata, y con la camisa arremangada. Estaba furioso consigo mismo por permitir aquel letargo. Él no era una niñera, tenía que recuperar algo de su propia identidad, si ella no era capaz de cambiar una sola cosa por él, no veía lo malo de volver a ser el de siempre. Llevaba tres años sin beber, para no tentarla.

Tres sin oír sus bandas preferidas, para no molestarla.

Tres años dando consuelo a quien decidía buscarlo en una botella.

Tres años sin andar a más de ochenta para no asustarla.

Tres putos años sin divertirse en lo absoluto, pues había decidido ser una _nana_.

Condujo deprisa a casa, disfrutó la música de _Incubus_ a todo volumen, durante el camino y cantó fuerte, liberando toda su rabia. En un semáforo devolvió una sonrisa a la coqueta rubia del automóvil contiguo e incluso le regaló un guiño, antes de que le diese el verde.

Al llegar a casa, se quitó los zapatos, encendió la calefacción y revisó su celular. Tenía dos llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de Alice.

—_¿Qué le hiciste ahora_? —era todo lo que decía.

Lo ignoró y buscó una cerveza antes de lanzarse sobre el gran futón negro. Buscó el control remoto del reproductor musical y lo encendió para escuchar a Tool. Bebió despacio en la oscuridad. Se sentía cansado, pero a gusto, cuando el calor llenó el lugar, lanzó su camisa al piso y a torso descubierto cerró los ojos. Podría haberse masturbado para pasar el tiempo, pero prefirió quedarse tumbado, con la botella en una mano y la otra sobre sus ojos.

No contestaría ni esperaría llamadas de nadie, simplemente se relajaría.

Eso hubiese estado bien. Le habría gustado, pero como siempre, el destino se empecinaba en joderle la existencia.

Para las tres de la madrugada el timbre comenzó a sonar.

Caminó adormilado, encendió la luz y abrió la puerta, encontrando a una Rosalie furibunda fuera de ella—. ¿Qué mierda le hiciste esta vez? ¿Por qué tenías que ir a verla? ¿Querías joderla, cierto?

Frunció el ceño, no entendía de qué estaba hablando la rubia frente a él— ¿Cómo? —balbuceó tallando sus ojos con una mano.

Rosalie se metió sin pedir permiso—. Bella estaba bien —señaló con los ojos azules fríos como el hielo exterior—. Triste, pero por primera vez asumiendo que se estaba cagando la vida, y llegas tú con tu culo diminuto, y lo jodes todo.

—Y sigo sin entender ni una puta palabra.

—¿Qué le dijiste? Está mal y no nos hace caso. No nos escucha. Se fue con el hermano mayor de _Ash _del bar y no sé a donde mierda.

—¿Ash? —preguntó sintiendo la bruma de su adormecida cabeza, diluirse. Sumó uno más uno, oyendo los engranajes en su mente trabajar—. ¿Ashton? ¿El novio de Mía? —levantó la cara, y vio el asentimiento de Rosalie—. Mierda. ¡Estúpida, tarada!

La cara de la rubia se puso roja— ¡Estúpido tarado tú! —exclamó, golpeando el pecho del muchacho con el dedo índice.

—Deja de ofenderme. Estás de mi lado, ¿recuerdas?

—Eres tu quien está contra si mismo. ¿Por qué fuiste a verla y qué demonios le dijiste?

Joder. Estaba harto, pero no podía evitar el sentirse preocupado—. No estaba bien. Había dos botellas de tequila vacías —se justificó, y pronto se sintió exagerado.

Su reacción había sido ridícula de todos modos.

—¿Y eso qué? —Los hombros del chico cayeron y su ceja se arqueó sugiriendo lo obvio—. Eres más idiota de lo que pensaba —resopló la rubia al comprender—, esas botellas las habíamos sacado del dormitorio de Alice, llevaban vacías al menos una semana. Bella no bebió nada, estuvo durante el día conmigo y con Emmett. Le levantamos el ánimo y nos reímos de ella por hacer el aseo. La dejamos solo para que se diera un baño y luego, cuando volvimos, ya estaba hecha polvo de nuevo.

_Mierda._ De verdad que por algo había dejado de ser tan impulsivo. Su intuición siempre fallaba. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Cómo iba a lidiar con todo lo demás?

—Dame un minuto —pidió.

Fue a su habitación, se cambió los pantalones por unos jeans, se puso un sweater, zapatos y una cazadora negra. Bien podría haber salido en bóxer, pero afuera hacía mucho frío.

Cogió las llaves de su vehículo, los documentos y salió junto a su amiga, en busca de su ex novia. Mientras avanzaba por el vestíbulo, la alerta de mensaje lo detuvo.

—"Dile a Rose que encienda su teléfono. Bella ya está en casa. Será mejor que no vengas. _Xoxo, Alice"_ —leyó en voz alta—. ¡A la mierda! —resopló— ¿Que no vaya? Tengo que pedirle disculpas.

La rubia lo ignoró. Buscó el celular dentro de su bolso y lo encendió, para luego llamar a Alice—. ¿Está bien? —guardó silencio durante unos segundos—. Oh… —continuó ante la verde mirada escrutadora—, ¿de verdad? Si…que si. No te preocupes, yo le digo. Me parece estupendo. _¡Ok!_ Besos —y cortó.

—¿Qué te dijo Alice?

—Que se acostó, estaba cansada, pero mucho mejor —sonrió forzada—. Será mejor que te quedes aquí, en tu casa. Emmett me espera abajo, me iré con él. Siento haberte despertado, de todos modos.

Elevó ambas cejas con incredulidad— Vienes a mi casa a las tres de la mañana, me dices que he sido un capullo idiota, tienes razón en ello —la atajó antes de que pudiese abrir la boca—, pero no era necesario mencionarlo de ese modo —agregó ceñudo—, me dices que Bella se fue con el hermano del novio de su hermana muerta, quien por cierto está igual de muerto, y que no se sabe nada de ella, que no les hace caso y cito textual "está mal y no nos hace caso", pero de pronto ¡_Shazam_! Aparece, está con Alice, ya no debo buscarla ni ir a pedirle disculpas por haber sido un idiota.

—Si, básicamente eso.

—¡Olvídalo! Yo necesito saber qué habló con ese hijo de puta.

Aceleró su paso, dejando a una Rosalie detenida, perpleja y sorprendida, viéndolo alejarse. La única cosa que Alice le había pedido encarecidamente era que dejase a Edward en casa, luego podrían informarle bien donde y cómo estaba Bella, con lo arrebatado que era a veces, temían que hiciese alguna estupidez.

—¡Lo que sea que pase! ¡No olvides pedirle disculpas antes de cualquier cosa! —gritó parándose en la punta de sus pies, como si de ese modo él fuese a oírle mejor.

Y de hecho, lo hizo, la escuchó. Y en el silencio de la madrugada decidió dejar a un lado su impulsividad y volver a su cómodo futón. La dejaría dormir tranquila, le proporcionaría la paz que con tanto ímpetu necesitaba y le daría espacio, ese que ambos necesitaban—. Sé que cualquier problema me lo dirían —fue todo lo que le dijo a Rosalie, cuando se la encontró en el camino de regreso—. Tenemos buenos amigos —añadió, haciendo que el estomago de la rubia se encogiera.

—Por supuesto —fue todo lo que contestó ella.

—Saluda a Emmett de mi parte —murmuró Edward antes de meterse en casa y cerrar la puerta.

La chica aguardó unos segundos eternos, antes de quitarse los tacones y salir corriendo con dirección al hospital.

En los caminos de las parejas solo había dos opciones, estar juntos para siempre o alejarse definitivamente.

Ella creía que la segunda opción era la sentenciada para sus mejores amigos. El problema era que en entremedio de ambos caminos, la suerte estaba empecinada con hacer sufrir a su amiga.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hellow ladys! =)<strong>_

_**No tengo mucho que decir, ademas de explicar que estoy un poco tonta y que el preview anterior es el del capitulo que sigue...EEeeemmmm siiii...un poco lerda. El tiempo no me alcanza, me ha costado editar los capítulos y encimaaa estoy estresada por la falta de café...en fin...mi ultima neurona creativa está ocupada musicalizando un video, así que buee...**_

_**Les doy las gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y recomendaciones, en serio. Lo que sea, haganmelo saber!**_

_**Y saben que pueden encontrarme en twitter, a veces soy graciosa ¬¬' y en face, los links en mi perfil!**_

_**Muá!**_


End file.
